Peregrym Azural
Appearance Grym is an elderly man with a stooped back and a paunchy body that has very little muscle despite its substance. His hairline has receded to the approximate center of his skull, and the shock of coarse white hair that grows from the top, back, and sides of his head is shoulder-length and usually kept as neatly styled as circumstances allow. His face, while wrinkled, liver-spotted, and jowled from the sagging of age, is always perfectly clean shaven and usually adorned with fine brass-rimmed spectacles. Grym usually wears functional clothing, but longs for the finery he once knew in his youth. The two outfits he has become most accustomed to are the light, loose fitting clothes that allow him to traverse the desert region under the oppressive heat, and his alchemist gear, which bears the tell-tale burst patterns and smears of good use. Background Grym was born in the capital city of the Golden Empire to the far north into a life of relative nobility and luxury compared to most of the lesser races. However, while his parents and siblings were all dragon-blooded and possessed of strong sorcerous talent, Grym was not. Nevertheless, the combination of his stunning good looks, quick wit, and social standing were enough to compensate, allowing him to eke out a comfortable niche among his peers. Grym however, was not content to merely languish in his brothers' shadows. The young debonaire found himself a mentor in the frowned upon arts of Wizardry within the capital, and studied under him for a time, before striking out on his own. Grym plied his trade as a mage for hire for some years afterward, earning a moderate stipend in the service of those who sought out his unique skills in divination. Although, for a young epicurean who enjoyed only the finest of mortal comforts, this was still not enough, and at age 24 Grym found himself a lucrative side-project in using his magics to cheat at games of chance in a local gambling house. It was here that Grym caught the eye of a young barmaid named Jura with whom he fell madly in love, and thus resolved to spirit her away from the city where they could live out their days together. However, their tryst was short lived, for the higher ups at the casino soon caught onto the Wizard's deceit and hired mages of their own to exact vengeance. In the ensuing battle on the outskirts of town, the barmaid was killed, and while an enraged Grym wasted no time dispatching with the assassins, there was nothing he could do for his one true love. For years afterward, Grym wandered the land, taking any job that would pay, and increasing his magical lexicon significantly until finally, at the age of 49, he was able to find a man who was both powerful and benevolent enough to cast the necessary spell to resurrect his barmaid. The price was indeed steep, so steep that Grym had to sell his spellbook, and with it all of his arcane knowledge; but he figured, this was a small price to pay to bring back the woman he loved. Of course, once the still 19 year old Jura was restored to life and beheld her rescuer, she saw not the dashing young mage from her youth, but a powerless old man ravaged hideously by age. She left with a new beau, and Grym trudged off into the Al'Khari desert, heartbroken. Grym settled into a dull life as a peddling alchemist in an attempt to use his arcane talents to use to recoup his losses, but going was tough. Eventually, Grym was able to afford a small shop, and with a regular stream of income, was able to smuggle himself a new spellbook, which he could use in secret to record spell formulae and keep his mind active. Even still, the responsibilities of his small business afforded him precious little time for such flights of fancy. As he studied, he remembered his former potency, until even a downward glance his flabby body was enough to send him into reveries of nostalgia, longing for his glory days to return. Then, one boring day tending shop, he slipped and fell against a ramshackle bookshelf, causing it to fall forward and trap him beneath it. Lying there helpless, waiting for Myra to return with aid, he had a terrible realization. His life, such as it was, had been mostly wasted on a fool's errand. He couldn't justify dying squalid and alone in that shop; he longed for the return of his days as an adventurer, for beautiful women, and fine wine, and song; for power and spells far more spectacular than the mere trifles of magic he could still conjure. Even after a helpful Samaritan had lifted the case off him, Grym's thoughts still clung to the horrid revelation he had just experienced. As far as he saw it, there was only one solution to his problem: Grym had to find a way to become young again. And so his days of planning and scheming for a new adventure began. Grym is looking for something, anything, that can bring back his youth and with it his power, wealth, and status. At his age he may die trying but, at this point, what has he got to lose? Personality Grym is a dour, cynical, and sometimes cantankerous old curmudgeon, who shows kindness only to those people he generally likes (or those he generally wants something from). While he is honestly upset by the limitations of his sagged old body and the debilitating ravages of age, he displays a surprising amount of humor about his situation. Whether or not his chagrin is the only thing keeping him sane is anyone's guess. Character Sheet , |flaws = |languages = Common, Draconic, Abyssal, Terran, Aquan, Ignan. }} Spellcasting Spells Per Day: 0-3 1-4+1 Spells Prepared: 0- Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Detect Poison. 1- Colour Spray, X, Ray of Flame, Wall of Smoke + True Strike. Grym's Spellbook I (75/100 Pages Left) Cantrips *'Abjur:' . *'Conj:' . *'Div:' , , . *'Ench:' . *'Evoc:' , , , . *'Illus:' . *'Trans:' , , , . *'Univ:' , . First Level *'Conj:' , . *'Div:' , . *'Evoc:' . *'Illus:' . *'Trans:' , , . Myra, Hawk Familiar Items Carried/Worn *Desert Outfit - 3 lbs. *Parasol Cane - 2 lbs. *Dagger - 1 lbs. *Spell Component Pouch - 2 lbs. *Waterskin - 4 lbs. *Myra - 5 lbs. Scroll Case - 0.5 lbs. *Scroll of Mage Armor *Scroll of Sheild *Scroll of Feather Fall *Scroll of Expiditious Retreat In Belt Pouch - 0.5 lbs. *Filter Mask - 0 lbs. *Spellbook - 3 lbs. *3 gp 2 sp On Toby (Mule) *Pack Saddle - 15 lbs. *50 ft. of Hempen Rope - 10 lbs. *Clay Jug Filled with Water - 9 lbs. *Firewood x 2 days worth - 40 lbs. *Winter Blanket - 3 lbs. *Bedroll - 5 lbs. In Saddlebags - 8 lbs. *Artisan's Outfit - 4 lbs. *Alchemist's Tools - 5 lbs. *Hooded Lantern - 2 lbs. *Lamp Oil x 3 - 3 lbs. *Flint and Steel - 0 lbs. *Trail Rations x 6 - 6 lbs. *Mule Feed x 6 - 60 lbs. Total Weight: 21 lbs. Light Load: 16 lbs. or less Medium Load: 17-33 lb. Heavy Load: 34-50 lb. Category:Player Characters